izvornikfandomcom-20200213-history
Ein bellum Sarmaticum und ein ludus Sarmaticus in der Historia Augusta
Wie im allgemeinen aus der Epoche der Soldatenkaiser, kennt die Historia Augusta aus der Regierungszeit des Carus und seiner Söhne nur wenige geschichtliche Ereignisse . Die innerpolitischen Angelegenheiten und flußeren Kriege der Jahre 282-284 werden in der Biographiensammlung nur kurz geschildert. Wesentlich mehr Raum erhalten in der Vita des Carus, Numerianus und Carinus die Überlegungen des angeblichen Vopiscus über die Bewertung des Kaisers und seiner Söhne, über die Abstammung des Cams usw., ferner die fiktiven Dokumente der Zeit , abgesehen von den Ideen des Verfassers über solche Fragen wie etwa Schicksal und „biologische" Entwicklung Roms im Laufe seiner Geschichte oder Ktesiphon als vom fatum gegebene Grenze der römischen Expansion nach dem Osten . Ganz kurz berichtet die Vita auch über den Sarmatenkrieg, den Carus geführt hat. Nach der Beschreibung des Regierungsantrittes des Kaisers und der Ernennung seiner Söhne als Caesares beginnt der Verfasser der Vita die Darstellung seiner Regierungszeit (7,4: nunc ad ordinem revertemur) mit einem kurzen Hinweis auf den Sarmatenkrieg vor dem Perserfeldzug: Ingenti apparatu et totis viribus Probi profligato magna ex parte bello Sarmatico, {21} quod gerebat, contra Persas profectus nullo sibi occurrente Mesopotamîam Carus cepit et Ctesifontem usque pervenit occupatisque Persis domestica seditione impera- toris Persia nomen emeruit (8,1). Nach der Erzählung des Todes des Carus und der Ktesiphonfrage (8,2-9,3) kehrt die Vita zum Sarmatenkrieg nochmals zurück, um die Herrschertugenden des Carus hervorzuheben: Bonum principem Carum fuisse cum multa indicant tum illud etiam, quod, statim est adeptus imperium, Sarmatas adeo morte Probt feroces, ut invasuros se non solum Illyricum sed Thracias quoque Italiamque minarentur, ita scienter bella partiendo contudit, ut paucissimis diebus Pannonias securitate donaverit occisis Sarmatarum sedecim milibus, captis diversi sexus viginti milibus (9,4) Mit dem Sieg über die Sarmaten hängt auch der kurze Hinweis am Ende der Vita zusammen, der darüber spricht, daß Carus für das römische Volk neben anderen öffentlichen Spielen auch einen ludus Sarmaticus, also ein Gladiatorenspiel mit sarmatischen Kriegsgefangenen, veranstaltet hat: exhibuit et ludum Sarmaticum, quo dulcius nihil est (19,3). Es fragt sich, wieviel aus der Beschreibung des Krieges in der Vita Cari als authentisch betrachtet werden kann. Daß es am Anfang der Regierungszeit des Carus am niederpannonischen Limes zu einem Krieg mit den Sarmaten gekommen ist, steht außer Zweifel: der Krieg wird, leider noch wortkarger als in der Historia Augusta, auch in anderen Quellen erwähnt. Aus der Geschichte des Krieges wissen wir folgendes. Er fand noch im Jahre 282 statt; im nächsten Jahr befand sich der Kaiser mit seinem Heer bereits im Osten, wovon er nie mehr zurückgekehrt ist . Der Quadenkrieg {22} des Carinus im Jahre 283 war vom Sarmatenkrieg seines Vaters unabhängig . Der Krieg mit den Sarmaten ist infolge eines Einfalles dieses Volkes nach Pannonia inferior ausgebrochen und hat u. a. wohl auch den südöstlichen Teil dieser Provinz getroffen: ein Münzfund aus Syrmien hängt aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit diesem Sarmateneinbruch zusammen . Carus, der von Anfang an die möglichst schnelle Realisierung des von seinem Vorgänger geplanten Perserfeldzuges vor Augen hielt , beabsichtigte kaum eine größere Operation gegen die Sarmaten und wurde nur durch ihren Einbruch gezwungen, gegen sie einen Krieg zu führen, um Niederpannonien und besonders das wichtigste Nachschubzentrum der Donaufront, Sirmium, zu sichern. Den nach Niederpannonien eingedrungenen Feind konnte er wohl ohne größere Mühe zurückschlagen, weil das für den Perserfeldzug bereits von Probus konzentrierte große römische Heer im Raum von Sirmium und Singidunum stationiert war . Nach der Säuberung der Provinz vom Feind hat er den Krieg abgeschlossen und die Sarmaten in ihrem Lande, d. h. in der Donau-Theiss-Ebene nicht verfolgt, sondern ist sofort nach dem Osten aufgebrochen . Daß sein Sieg den Sarmaten keine wirklich schwere Niederlage verursachte, zeigt auch der Umstand, daß nach {23} einigen Jahren Diokletian gegen die Sarmaten eine Reihe von Strafexpeditionen fuhren und den niederpannonischen Limes stark befestigen mußte . Der erste kurze Hinweis der Vita auf den Krieg (8,1) stimmt mit den anderen Quellen völlig überein und kann als authentisch betrachtet werden, um so mehr, als der Satz mit dem Text der Breviatoren in einer engen Verwandtschaft steht. Eutrop, Festus, ferner auch Aurelius Victor und Hiero- nymus beschreiben den Perserkrieg des Carus im wesentlichen auf dieselbe Weise wie die Vita ; der Sarmatenkrieg wird unter diesen Schriftstellern allerdings nur bei Eutrop erwähnt. Der Zusammenhang zwischen der Stelle der Vita (8,1) und derjenigen des Breviarium von Eutrop (IX 18,1) wurde schon durch A. ENMANN bemerkt und auf die verlorene Kaisergeschichte zurückgeführt . Wie bekannt, können die Übereinstimmungen zwischen Eutrop und der I-Iistoria Augusta auf zweierlei Art beurteilt werden: entweder lag den beiden Werken die Kaisergeschichte als Quelle vor , oder hat die Historia Augusta den Text des Eutrop benutzt . Hier ist es nicht die Aufgabe, dieses Kardinalproblem der Historia Augusta-Forschung ausführlicher zu erörtern. In einigen Fällen kann die zweite Möglichkeit m. E. als zweifellos zutreffend betrachtet werden , bei der hier behandelten Stelle kann man aber die Frage nicht einwandfrei entscheiden. Für die Benutzung Eutrops durch die Historia Augusta könnten allerdings die Umstände sprechen, daß die Vita Cari den Sarmatenkrieg auf dieselbe Weise wie Eutrop als Einführung zum Perserfeldzug in Nebensatzform erwähnt (8,1 . . . profligato magna ex parte bello Sarmatico, quod gerebat, bzw. IX 18,1: sed dum bellum adversus Sarmatas gerif), und daß ferner die darauffolgende Beschreibung des Perserkrieges in der Vita und {24} bei Eutrop sowohl sprachlich wie auch inhaltlich an den wesentlichen Punkten übereinstimmt . Auf jeden Fall ruht die Angabe der Vita Cari auf derselben guten Überlieferung, die auch bei den Breviatoren aufbewahrt ist, und was die Stelle der Vita eigentlich sagt, daß Carus nach seinem Regierungsantritt einen Sarmatenkrieg geführt, ihn aber wegen des Perserfeldzuges nicht völlig beendet hat, entspricht der Wirklichkeit. Anders verhält es sich mit der zweiten Stelle der Vita (9,4), die über den Krieg ausführlicher berichten will : es handelt sich hier um eine Fälschung des Verfassers der Historia Augusta. Die spätrömische Geschichtsschreibung wußte über die Einzelheiten des Sarmatenkrieges nichts. Bei Eutrop findet sich bloß eine kurze Bemerkung darüber, und die übrigen Quellen, die aus derselben Überlieferung schöpfen, so Aurelius Victor, Festus, die Chronik des Hieronymus und die Epitome de Caesaribus, erwähnen selbst den Krieg nicht einmal. Deshalb kann angenommen werden, daß die Stelle zumindest nicht aus der Quelle stammt, auf die die andere Stelle (8,1) zurückgeht. Bemerkenswert ist ferner der Umstand, daß die zweite Erwähnung des Krieges in der Vita nach der Schilderung des Perserfeldzuges völlig unorganisch folgt, sie ist eigentlich der Abschluß der Geschichte des Carus (nachher folgt schon 10: Haec de Caro satis esse credö). Die Stelle will nichts mehr als mit einem „Nachtrag" beweisen, daß Carus ein bonus princeps war : er hat sofort nach seiner Thronbesteigung einen glücklichen Feldzug geführt, gegen einen Feind, der damals besonders gefährlich war, indem er schon Thrakien und Italien gefährdet haben soll; der Sieg wurde mit einer großen Schnelligkeit erreicht; trotzdem war er ein glänzender Sieg, da viele Tausende von Sarmaten getötet oder gefangengenommen wurden. Es ist klar zu sehen, daß die Bedeutung des Krieges hier viel stärker als in der früheren Stelle der Vita und in den übrigen Quellen hervorgehoben wird : man hat es hier mit einer jener Übertreibungen zu tun, welche in der Historia Augusta gerade bei den Sarmatenkriegen auch durch offensichtliche Fälschungen öfter vorkommen, um die militärischen Tugenden der Herrscher zu veranschaulichen . Die Fälschung kann auch an der hier behandelten Stelle bemerkt werden. Daß die Sarmaten infolge des Todes des Probus den Mut gefaßt haben, um einen Einbruch zu riskieren, ist wohl möglich, der Text der Vita (morte Probt feroces, ut invasuros se {25} minarentur) hängt aber mit einer Stelle von Aurelius Victor zusammen, wo die im Grunde genommen ähnlichen Folgen des Todes des Probus in bezug auf ein ganz anderes Gebiet erwähnt werden (Caes. 38,2: quoniam cognita Probt morte barbarorum quique opportune invaserant, wurde Carinus nach Gallien geschickt ). Die Historia Augusta hat hier offensichtlich Aurelius Victor benutzt, hat aber zugleich seine Stelle völlig verdreht, um damit den Sarmatenkrieg einzuleiten . Daß die Sarmaten im Jahre 282, wie die Vita schreibt, bereits Thrakien und Italien gefährdeten, ist eine ganz unmögliche Fälschung. Daß die Sarmaten im Jahre 282, wie die Vita schreibt, bereits Thrakien und Italien gefährdeten, ist eine ganz unmögliche Fälschung. Die Sarmaten der Donau-Theiss-Ebene waren im Laufe der Kaiserzeit zweifellos ein bedeutender Feind Roms, die den ihnen benachbarten Provinzen, d. h. Unterpannonien, Obermösien und Dazien oft viel Schaden zugefügt haben; bis zum Zusammenbruch des pannonischen Grenzverteidigungssystems konnten sie aber nicht einmal einen Angriff nach dem Nordostbalkan oder nach Italien versuchen oder überhaupt planen . Besonders unmöglich war dies gerade im Jahre 282, als in Südostpannonien und Nordwestmösien ein mächtiges römisches Heer stationiert war, das die Wege sowohl nach Thrakien wie auch nach Italien von vornherein völlig gesperrt hat. Die Pluralformdes Namens von Thrakien in der Vita entspricht übrigens den Verhältnissen nach der Reichsreform Diokletians. Daß der Krieg des Carus nur eine kurze Zeit dauerte, ist wohl möglich,wenn auch die „paar Tage" (paucissimis diebus) verdächtig sind, aber die Zahlangabe über die getöteten und gefangengenommenen Sarmaten steht mit der kurzen Dauer des Krieges in Widerspruch und ist, wie ähnliche Zahlangaben der Biographiensammlung überhaupt, zweifellos eine Fälschung . Dadurch erweist sich also die behandelte Stelle als eine Fälschung des Verfassers der Vita, deren Zweck nur die Betonung der militärischen Tugenden des Carus ist . {26} Unter den einzelnen Teilen der Fälschung verdient die Bemerkung über die angeblichen Angriffspläne oder Angrirfsversuche der Sarmaten eine nähere Aufmerksamkeit. Die übrigen Hinweise stammen einfach aus der Verdrehung früherer Quellen oder sind für die Historia Augusta charakteristische Übertreibungen und Fiktionen. Nicht so selbstverständlich ist die Fiktion, daß die Sarmaten auch Thrakien und Italien, also zwei von der sarmatischen Front ganz weit entfernt liegende Gebiete angreifen wollten, mit denen die Sarmaten der ungarischen Tiefebene, wie gesagt, bis zum Zusammenbruch des gegen sie gebauten Limes nichts zu tun hatten . Die Vita will damit sagen, daß die Sarmaten ein ganz besonders gefährlicher Feind sind, bei denen auch die genannten Einfälle nicht als unmöglich betrachtet werden dürfen. Im zitierten Textzusammenhang geht es in erster Linie um die Begründung der Meinung des Verfassers, daß Carus ein wirklich guter Kaiser gewesen sein soll, aber die Sarmaten sind für die Historia Augusta auch anderswo ein Volk, das zu den größten und gefährlichsten Feinden Roms gehört. Sie werden stets neben die Perser und Germanen gestellt , und ihre Niederwerfung würde für das römische Reich in bezug auf die Weltherrschaft dieselben Folgen nach sich ziehen, wie die Besiegung der Hauptfeinde im Osten und Westen . Bei einer solchen Auffassung ist es durchaus möglich, daß die Historia Augusta den Sarmaten der ungarischen Tiefebene eine solche Bedeutung und militärische Kraft zuweist, daß sie auch Thrakien und Italien bedrohen sollen. Es fragt sich aber, woher die Historia Augusta diese an sich zweifellos übertriebene Anschauung gewinnt. Sie ist kaum ein anderes Mal als in einer Zeit verständlich, da die Sarmaten tatsächlich nicht nur für die illyrischen Provinzen, sondern auch für Thrakien und Italien eine aktuelle Gefahr bedeuten konnten. Eine solche historische Situation kennen wir ausschließlich in den Jahren um 400 und sie ist in einer anderen Zeit auch nicht einmal vorstellbar. Bis zum Ende des 4. Jahrhunderts konnten die Sarmaten der ungarischen Tiefebene nur die ihnen benachbarten Provinzen beunruhigen, und seit dem Beginn des 5. Jahrhunderts haben ihre frühere Rolle in Ungarn endgültig andere Völker, so vor allem die Goten und später die Hunnen, übernommen, und sie wurden mit diesen Völkern immer stärker vermischt . Um 400 aber, als {27} einerseits die römische Grenzverteidigung in Pannonien bereits eher nominell als tatsächlich aktionsfähig war , und als andererseits die Sarmaten im Gebiet Ungarns noch eine große Rolle spielten, war dieses Volk ein Feind Roms, der tatsächlich bis nach Thrakien und Italien schweifen konnte. Für die Einfälle der Sarmaten nach Thrakien im Zusammenhang mit den Gotenbewegungen seit 395 haben wir Claudian als konkreten Zeugen; nach seinem Bericht sollen sie Thrakien mit den anderen barbarischen Völkern des Donauraumes zusammen verwüstet haben, und ihr Vorstoß reichte bis zu den Mauern von Konstantinopel . Nach Italien versuchten sie im Bündnis mit anderen Barbaren vielleicht schon 392 mit Erfolg einen Einfall , und wenn sie in den ersten Jahren des Honorius und Arcadius an der gotischen Invasion im Balkan teilnahmen, so können wir auch in den Scharen Alarichs in den Jahren 401/402 und des Radagais in den Jahren 405/406 {28} die nach Italien aus Pannonien bzw. durch das Gebiet Ungarns eingedrungen sind, mit sarmatischen Gruppen rechnen. Das Bild der Historia Augusta von den Sarmaten entspricht dieser Lage und es ist in einer früheren Zeit kaum vorstellbar, womit man vielleicht auch zu einem Kriterium für den Terminus post quem der Biographiensammlung kommt, das mit anderen Datierungskriterien neuerer Forschungen in Einklang steht . Bemerkenswert ist auch die Stelle der Vita Cari, wo der ludus Sarmaticus erwähnt wird (19,3). Die übrigen Quellen sagen darüber nichts. Grundsätzlich ist es wohl möglich, daß in Rom nach dem Siege des Carus ein Gladiatorenspiel mit sarmatischen Kriegsgefangenen stattgefunden hat , aber, wie bei einer jeden Angabe der Historia Augusta, die durch Belege aus anderen Quellen nicht gerechtfertigt werden kann, soll die Glaubwürdigkeit der Stelle zumindest als fraglich gelten . Eine genauere Analyse der Stelle führt zum Ergebnis, daß sie eine Fälschung der Historia Augusta ist. Das ist aus dem Aufbau des Textzusammenhanges zu sehen, in dem die Vita über diesen ludus unter anderen Spielen spricht Die Quelle der Beschreibung der ludi unter Carus soll nach der Vita ein Gemälde gewesen sein, das der Verfasser auf dem Palatinus in den Porticus eines Marstalles gesehen hat. Das genannte Gebäude ist archäologisch nicht bezeugt . {29} Prinzipiell ist es möglich, daß ein Teil der beschriebenen spectacula jedoch auf einem Gemälde dargestellt war; die plastischen Bilder am Anfang der Stelle über die Spiele können vielleicht wirklich als Beschreibung eines Gemäldes betrachtet werden (neurobaten, qui velut in ventis cothurnatus ferretur; toechebaten, qui per parietem urso eluso cucurrit; ursos minimum agentes). Die folgenden Teile der Stelle (von et item ab) haben aber bestimmt nicht mehr das erwähnte Gemälde als Quelle. Die aufgezählten 1400 Schauspieler hat man offensichtlich nicht auf einem Gemälde dargestellt. Der Hinweis auf den Brand und die Wiederherstellung einer scaena hat damit wieder nichts zu tun, und der nächste Satz über die Zusammenberufung der Schauspieler will nur die Anwesenheit der vorher aufgezählten vielen Schauspieler in Rom begründen. Erst nachher folgt die Erwähnung des ludus Sarmaticus und eines anderen Spieles, die also ebenfalls nicht mehr auf dem Gemälde dargestellt waren. Der darauffolgende Satz über die Beschenkung der Schauspieler hängt natürlich mit dem Gemälde wieder nicht zusammen. So ist die Quellenbezeichnung für den ludus Sarmaticus nichtssagend, und die Angabe selbst wurde wohl vom Verfasser erfunden, wie auch seine frühere Stelle über die 20000 sarmatischen Kriegsgefangenen, aus deren Reihen die Gladiatoren gekommen sein sollten. Eine ähnliche Fälschung soll auch das Gladiatorenspiel mit sarmatischen Kriegsgefangenen in der Vita Probi sein . Eine besondere Beachtung verdient die Stelle über den ludus Sarmaticus wegen der Bemerkung zu diesem Spiel: quo dulcius nihil est. Diese subjektive Bemerkung, die für die Historia Augusta bei ähnlichen Angelegenheiten nicht charakteristisch ist, dürfte dafür sprechen, daß der Verfasser einen ludu: dieser Art selbst gesehen und im Rahmen der Carusvita seinem persönlichen Erlebnis Ausdruck gegeben hat, um so mehr, als er übrigens gegen die Spiele, die verschiedene Herrscher mit allzuviel Luxus veranstaltet haben sollen, eine negative Stellung einnimmt . Für ein persönliches Er {30} lebnis kann auch der Umstand sprechen, daß er für die Sarmaten nicht nur ein großes Interesse zeigt (s. Anm. 21, 28f.), sondern auch die Tracht der Sarmaten aus Autopsie zu kennen scheint. In einem fiktiven Brief des Kaisers Claudius Gothicus soll Claudius dem Usurpator Regalianus, der Illyricum vom eingedrungenen Feind, d. h. vor allem von den Sarmaten, befreit hatte, geschrieben haben: arcus Sarmaticos et duo saga ad me velim mittas, sed fiblatoria (T 10,12). Das fiblatorium ist ein mit einer Fibel befestigter Mantel, den auch die Sarmaten getragen hatten , und war in erster Linie wohl für die iranischen Völker charakteristisch , zu denen ihrer Herkunft nach auch die Sarmaten gehörten. Das Wort kommt in der antiken Literatur frühestens in der Historia Augusta vor und war also in Rom gar nicht besonders geläufig; es handelt sich um ein seltenes Wort, das der Verfasser, der über einen manchmal auffallend reichen Wortschatz verfügte , natürlich gekannt haben mag, seine Erwähnung im behandelten Rahmen ist aber eine recht zutreffende Anwendung des Wortes und ruht auf genauen Kenntnissen des Verfassers über die Tracht der Sarmaten. Diese Angaben dürften bezeugen, daß der Verfasser der Biographiensammlung sarmatische Kriegsgefangene und ein mit ihnen veranstaltetes Gladiatorenspiel gesehen hat, offenbar in der Stadt Rom . Natürlich wäre es äußerst wichtig festzustellen, zu welcher Zeit es dazu gekommen sein kann. Kriegsgefangene als Gladiatoren zu verwenden, war allerdings eine alte römische Sitte, und prinzipiell dürfte ein derartiger ludus nach jedem größeren Sieg über die Sarmaten stattgefunden haben; unsere spärlichen Belege für ein solches Spiel stammen aber aus dem 4. Jahrhundert. Nach den 354 entstandenen Fasti Philocali feierte man in Rom jährlich zwischen dem 25. und 30. November die ludi Sarmatici , die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach unter Constantinus I., nach seinem Krieg um 333, gegründet worden {31} waren . Diese ludi waren Spiele zur Erinnerung eines Sieges,wenigstens in den ersten Jahren nach dem Sieg wohl mit sarmatischen Kriegsgefangenen. Wenn wir aber die Entstehung der Historia Augusta, wohl auch nach dem Zeugnis der Carusvita (s. o.), frühestens in eine Zeit um 400 datieren, dürfte der Verfasser einen Iudus Sarmaticus erst in einer späteren Zeit gesehen haben. Grundsätzlich sind solche Spiele auch nach den Kriegen unter Valentinianus I. möglich gewesen, die Angaben fehlen aber dafür. Wesentlich näher steht zur Entstehungszeit der Historia Augusta ein „ludus Sarmaticus", worüber wir durch Symmachus unterrichtet werden; das ist zugleich die einzige Angabe außer der der Historia Augusta, die tatsächlich von einer Verwendung von sarmatischen Kriegsgefangenen zeugt Im Jahre 384 fand ein bedeutender Sieg über dieSarmaten statt, nach dem man bei dem Triumph in Rom auch sarmatische Kriegsgefangene mitgeführt hat (dudum fando acceperat Romanus populus caesorum funera Sar- matarum, at nunc confirmata est nuntiorum laetitia spectaculo triumphali), die später in der Arena kämpfen mußten (stetit harenae medio subiecta voluptati, quae fuit ante formidini, et adsuetae armis gentilibus manus gladiatoria instrumenta timuerunt). Das persönliche Erlebnis des Verfassers der Historia Augusta kann am ehesten mit diesem ludus zusammenhängen. Als, sehr wahrscheinlich, ein Mitglied des heidnischen Kreises um Symmachus dürfte er diesem Spiel wohl beigewohnt haben . An sich bietet diese Kombination natürlich noch keinen Terminus post quem zur Datierung der Historia Augusta, aber wenn wir die Biographiensammlung frühestens aus einer Zeit um 400 stammen lassen, kommt wohl kein früherer ludus Sarmaticus in Betracht. Mehr kann die Angabe über den ludus Sarmaticus für einen relativen Terminus ante quem der Historia sagen. Falls man wirklich annehmen darf, daß der Angabe über den ludu: Sarmatim: ein persönliches Erlebnis des Verfassers zugrundeliegt, so kommt dafür kaum ein späterer Zeitpunkt als 384 und zweifellos kein späteres Datum als etwa 400 in Betracht. Der Grund für einen solchen ludus dürfte ein wenigstens nicht unbedeutender Sieg über die Sarmaten gewesen sein, aber 384 war es wohl das letzte Mal, daß man die Sarmaten wirklich wirkungsvoll geschlagen hat. In den folgenden beiden Jahrzehnten hören wir zwar noch von weiteren Kriegen mit den Sar- {32} maten, einen größeren Sieg konnte aber Rom an dieser Front nicht mehr erreichen, abgesehen vielleicht von gewissen Erfolgen um 398 . Nach den Kämpfen Stilichos im Donauraum kam es zweifellos nicht mehr dazu, daß sarmatische Kriegsgefangene nach Rom gelangten. Außerdem hörten zur selben Zeit selbst die Gladiatorenspiele auf. Nach den Laterculi Dionysiani wurden sie 399 eingestellt , nach Theodoretus fand dieses Ereignis 404 statt . Der Widerspruch zwischen den beiden Quellen wurde schon öfter diskutiert , und daß man 399 die Spiele endgültig noch nicht abgeschafft hat, zeigt auch der gegen sie gerichtete Angriff des Prudentius in den ersten Jahren des 5. Jahrhunderts . Eine Schwierigkeit bereiten auch die unter Honorius entstandenen Kontorniaten, die für eine reparatio der Gladiatorenspiele sprechen . Das Problem ist wohl in der Form zu lösen, daß Honorius die Gladiatorenspiele 399 eingestellt, kurz danach aber wieder gestattet und schließlich 404 nach dem erneuerten Angriff der Christen völlig abge- schaft hat. Das Festhalten an den Gladiatorspielen war für die heidnischen Kreise charakteristisch, die daran natürlich einen Genuß und Freude fanden (vgl. quo dulcius nihil est in der Historia Augusta und voluptas bei Sym- machus, a. O.), und war immer ein Gegenstand heftiger christlicher Angriffe. Nun ist im Jahre 399 eine gegen die Heiden gerichtete Gesetzgebung, die sich auf anderen Gebieten nachweisen läßt, auch auf diesem Gebiet gut vorstellbar . Etwas später dürfte aber Honorius die Gladiatorenspiele wieder gestattet haben, und die Kontorniaten mit der Erwähnung der reparatio können wohl auf dieses Ereignis bezogen werden. Infolge der christlichen Agitation wurde er 404 wieder gezwungen, die Gladiatorenspiele einzustellen, wohl für immer . So kommen wir zum Schluß, daß ein ludus Sar {33} maticus später als in den Jahren um 400 nicht mehr erfolgt sein kann, und daß der Verfasser der Historia Augusta, falls er einen solchen ludus wirklich gesehen hat, seine Kompilation nicht viel, höchstens einige Jahrzehnte später schreiben konnte {34}